Transformer bound
by wolf-goddess02
Summary: i never expected to find my charge here. i was only meant to help.I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how a warrior princess became bound and mated to an alien robot leader. I'm that princess. I'm Luna Wolf-Hellsing and I am different than others in many ways. It all started when I felt the pull to the one I am fated to protect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I quickly got off of the copter and fixed my pants suit before making my way into the hanger that was shown to me. There were a lot of cars, mostly high speed ones, and soldiers but when I saw the flame covered Peterbuilt, I felt the pull faintly. A little shocked, I made my way up to Lennox; he looks the same in the file.

"Hello Sir, I'm Luna. Keller sent me to help. He also told me about the autobots so don't worry. Son you'll know of me and my people." I told him as I shake his hand; he nodded before calling Keller on Skype. They chatted for a while before a weird noise came, I turned and saw the Semi turn into a huge robot, and the pull became stronger as I looked at him. 'I found my charge at last' I thought happily.

Someone yelling snapped me back into reality, a guy in a suit was yelling at the Semi-bot. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the railing before growling out, "Why the hell did you yell at My Charge? Think carefully because I will kill you and declare war with all my Kingdoms on this country, if I don't like the answer. The guy fainted and I gave him to a soldier to get him away from me.

"Keller, I highly recommend you to get rid of him before I do those things." I told him as I turned to look at him and see my uncle Van with his slick back black hair, piercing grey eyes and tanned skin in camo gear, has a very shocked look on his face. "Did you just say that Optimas Prime was your charge? Meaning that he is the one you are fated to protect." He asked me as I nodded and looked at my bounded, now I know his name. "Mr. Prime, I'm Luna Wolf-Hellsing, princess to two different kingdoms and queen to my Warriors. Uncle Can you please explain what just happen and everything?" I asked him, I heard an 'ok' before making my way outside to make a few phone calls.

An hour later, I walked back inside and sighed as I rub my forehead. I looked up at Optimas and softly smile before saying, "I'm sorry this happened, Mr. Prime. I didn't expect to find my charge like this." "It's alright, let us talk than." His deep voice had a hint of an order, so I moved to get back on the catwalk when he picked me up and put me on his other hand. "Ask and I will answer, Mr. Prime." I told him as I sat down and smiled at him. "Your Uncle explained most things and told me some things related to your status but I want to know about you and who you are outside of the status." He said to me and gave me a robot smile.

"Well I'm 22, forbidden child, meaning I'm half werewolf and half vampire which is a forbidden thing. Many have tried and still try to kill me. I can change my form into a white wolf or into my battle mode. Where my hair is red, eyes bright green, and my clothes changes change too, but now I'll have the autobots symbol on my neck. The only power I have is control of roses. Just do not upset me when I'm in battle mode or else something very bad will happen." I told him with a hint of warning in my voice as I relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

It has been a few months since I came to help, Optimas and I got to know each other to the point we finish the other's sentences. My warriors came and most found their Bonded. What we're not telling anyone is that we are slowly falling for each other.

Optimas knows everything about me as I know about him. I'm not sure what to do other than to get ready to go to the Hanger and the new arrivals; I walked into the hanger in my normal gear with my hair in a bun. My camo capris hung on my legs as my black tank clung to me.

My black sneakers squeaked as I walked to Optimas and fixed my autobot choker before I greeted, "Hey Prime! Hi everyone!" Optimas pick me up and put me on his shoulder as he said, "hello Luna" with a smile. Every one waved but Ironhide, he grunted before talking to Ajax my half-brother.

Ajax's a tan 15yo with an athletic body: black spikey long hair, red eyes and 6 ft. is the reason why I call him Itachi instead of Sensei. Like all warriors he has killed and fought with his Bo staff. The only power he has is brain power and the ability to change in to a black Lycan. He is the prince of Wolves, my 3rd in command and head of communications.

My 2nd in command and strategist just shakes her head with a small smirk. Her name is tiffany but most call her Legion for the fact that she is everything. Tiff is a 19yo, 5'5" woman with long pink and black hair, blue-grey eyes with a toned body that has all the right curves. Whips are her weapons of choice but has some kunai too. She is the only one that is almost my equal in deadliness and beauty.

"I want you to meet my head scout, Bumblebee and his charges." Optimas said before pointing to the yellow bot that had two teens by him, a beautiful girl and a somewhat cute boy. I saw tiff look at Bee and a loud; "shit" was heard before she fainted. Shaking my head as Ratchet scanned her and took her to his med-bay. "Excuse her, she just found her bonded." I explained and smiled. Bee did the 'ok' sign and the boy said, "Hi, imp Sam and this is my girlfriend Mikaela. What do you mean by bonded?"

Sighing before I ordered, "Ajax you are to explain everything and that is an order!" he glared at me before doing as he was told. Optimas walked outside so we could spend some time alone. We didn't tell anyone that we were dating; they just thought we were hanging out.

"Luna, after we find out what they want and deal with it. I want to, how I put this, go out on a date?" he asked me nervously. I nodded as I smile before I kissed his cheek blushing lightly. "I'd love to go on a date with you Optimas." I replied as I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The outfit I was now wearing made Laya's slave wear look modest! Right now I'm chained to a damn corner till my 'Master' gets back. I can't believe this happened and the Optimas is dead, I couldn't save him at all. Why did Megatron have to kill him, I hate the fucker who is my 'master' since he made me watch and put this collar on me that stops me from using my powers. 'Master' is a demon lord who is called inferno, who is bound to Megatron by contract at least that is what I heard. Relaxing as I leaned into my corner I went into a deep meditation where I remembered every detail of what happened before this all started.

_Optimas and I watched as Bee drove away with Tiff and Sam, I'm not going to say this out loud but that boy needs to learn to be more grown up about things. So we were on our way home when Tiff called and told us to get our asses there. I jumped out as Optimas transformed and started to fight while I changed into my battle mode. My hair became blood red while still braided, my eyes turned dark green and my outfit became a red Chinese top, black leggings, black flats that tie on, and my twin katanas tied onto my back. I ran as I used my guns to keep Megatron and his 'buddies' away as Sam, Tiff and I ran but I was grabbed from behind and made to watch as Megatron stabbed his hand right though Optimas' spark. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt my heart get ripped out. Black rose petals surrounded me and forced my captor away as I passed out._

I snap out of the memory and wiped my arms around me as I softly began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." By the time I was done singing I felt a little better though I wish I could bring back Optimas and be in his arms. I truly wish that I could just reverse time and save him but before I could think on it more the door to the room opened and in wanted my 'Master'.

He stood about 7'2" with a very muscular body covered in battle scars and runes (which I would have found sexy before I met Optimas) and most likely weigh about 420pounds, his short black hair was slightly slicked back out of his ruby eyes as his horns (one of which was broken) seemed to gleam in the low light of the room. I watched as he put his 30ft long sword down in the corner before making his way toward me. Did I forget to mention that he only wears holey black pants and combat boots or that he is immortal?

"Sing for me my little pet before I make you" he said with a dark grin as he stalks toward me. I lick my lips before I stood before him and start to sing the song that he would like most.

"Vengeance provoked, Behold the mark of Cain, Uncreated the genesis, Devoured by the abyss. Cleave the covenant, and powers that grant, Bury the testament, Tumbled by torment. Nocturnal, Infernal, The suffering eternal, soaking the rays of celestial, Light, Noctiluca.

Profane Arcane, Benediction of bane, and Falling through cracks of Darkness, Obumbration. Kingdoms quake, Mountains move, Skies collapse, Sulfur descending, Suns eclipse, Seas overflow, End of days.

Hades arising!

The father, Son and the Holy Ghost, Tridents penetrate, Steel and flesh conjugate, Vaporize the spirits of distress, Sabaoth of legions, Redder the regions.

Time in reverse, The god heads rear, The blood divine splattered on the three-pronged spear, The dagger of night, Hearts stabbed and cloaked, The banishing of the fallen one has been revoked.

Bury the testament, Tumbled by torment, Kingdoms quake, Mountains move, Skies collapse, Sulfur descending, Suns eclipse, Seas overflow, End of days.

Hades arising! Hades arising!

Time in reverse, the god heads rear, the blood divine splattered on the three-pronged spear, the dagger of night, Hearts stabbed and cloaked.

The banishing of the fallen one has been revoked!" I sang as I closed my eyes and let a bit of my dark side out but I prayed to be freed from this demon and be able to go home. A slow clapping sound snapped me out of my daze and made me look at my Master.

"You picked a good song my pet, it pleased me. Now I think you deserve a reward but how shall I go about it. Though I won't free you even if that is what you want." He says as he looks at me and smirked to show some of his fanged teeth as he thought. "I know the perfect reward, I am going to make you my mate and give you a child." He told me as he stalked over to me and threw me onto the bed before pinning me to the bed with one hand and ripping off my 'outfit'.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lemon/ forced! skip if you don't want to read it!) XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Shadow tentacles came and wrapped around my wrists and ankles, pulling me into the spread eagle position on the bed. I started to struggle and yell as tears started to fall, "no please Master! I don't want this please stop!"

Inferno silent me by forcing a kiss onto me as he roughly gropes my tits and kisses down my neck before sinking his fangs into where my neck meets my left shoulder, causing me to scream and struggle more. "No! Please stop! I don't want to be your mate!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Too bad you are now and I won't let you go now my pet!" he says as he removed his pants and boots with a snap of his fingers before pushing himself deep into me taking my last purity and making me scream out in pain. Inferno keep moving in and out without giving me time to adjust to him, roughly groping my tits more as I continue to scream and begging him to stop.

"OH bandia milis! cabhrú liom! dhéanamh dó stad do thoil mo bandia! Ní féidir liom iarraidh a bheith ar a maité! (oh sweet goddess! help me! make him stop please my goddess! I don't want to be his mate!)" I screamed in my native Irish tongue as he continued to take me. He suddenly started to go wilder into me till he stopped and released his seed into me, tainting me as I feel myself becoming pregent with his child.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX (its safe now)

He just smirked down at me as he pull out of me, making me whimper and cry, before getting dressed and saying, "now my child will grow and you will raise the child, my little pet". I just rolled over onto my side and started crying more as I got into the fatal position. "cén fáth dom? Ní raibh mé ag iarraidh go dtarlódh sin. theastaigh mé a bheith le mo Príomh ní leis an diabhal!"(why me? I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to be with my Prime not with the devil!) I cried out and buried my face into the pillows. He just left me like that, laying on the bed in the fatal position and naked.

I knew what I had to do I had to call the only one I could without using my powers to free me, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Looking around before I wrapped the bed sheet around me and chanting in Latin: "dracones a luce, ut in te. Evoco tres virtute tueretur; quod ego, fiat!" (by the dragons light, I call upon thee might. by the power of three I conjure thee, to protect all that surrounds me, so mote it be!)

In a flash of light a man of African descent appeared, he was about 5'7" and about 200pds. He had some muscles and dark soulful brown eyes, his short/ barded/ spiked hair was a little darker than his dark skin. The clothes he wore kind of reminded me of Cloud from final fantasy, and his long sword was on his back as his Gluck was on his hip. The dragon's name was Raikou but most know him as Strom.

"Rai, you need to get me out of here a.s.a.p.! Please Raikou!" I begged him and he picked me up bridal style and teleported us to the base after I showed him in my mind. When we got there he softly set me down and removed the collar from my neck, causing me to smile and hug him softly. "come on ill introduce you to the others here." I softly said to him.


	5. Oc's

Just the Oc stuff so far

Luna Wolf-Hellsing codename: Akane Rose race: wolf/vamp brother: Ajax

Kingdoms: Kauton(shifter/werewolf), vampire, Warrior Status: princess and queen

Hair: long brown but turns red Eyes: pale green turns bright green Mate: Inferno

Sex: female height: 5'5" weight: 180 Body: fighter, lightly curved skin: tanned

D.O.B.: April 8, 1991 wolf color: white weapon: katanas bonded: Optimas Prime

Style: punk(leather) tomboy personality: calm, caring, understanding, fierce and loving

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

codename: Demona personality: dark, mean has fanged teeth

style: black skin suit hair: pitch black wild looking eyes: red skin: deathly pale

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

name: Ajax Wolf status: prince of Kauton and Lune's 3rd codename: Sensie eyes: red

D.O.B : march 12,1991 sex: male age 15 height: 6' weight:120lds

Race:werewolf body: athletic skin: tan wolf color: black hair: long spikey black

Style: goth sister: Luna personality: calm, quiet, caring boned: Ironhide

Weapon: bo staff

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

name: ? codename: Inferno race: demon status:demon lord height 7'2"

body: muscular/scars/runes hair: short black with 1 ½ horns weapon: 30ft sword

weight: 420lds bonded: megatron personality: level headed but short tempered

age:? Immortal style: pants/ boots Mate: Luna

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

name: Tiffiny Woods Codename:Legion height: 5'5" weight: 95lds body: toned, curves

skin: tanned hair: long pink/black eyes: baby blue/grey race:everything age: 19

D.O.B: 8/31/1995 style: punk weapon: whips/kunais bonded: bee personilty: mean status: Luna's 2nd

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

name: Raikou Codename: Storm D.O.B: 3/17/93 sex:male age:21 height:5'7"

weight:200lds race: African-amercan/dragon body: muscles skin: dark hair:short& braided

eyes dark brown weapon: long sword/gluck style: cloud from Final Fantasy

bonded: breakaway personality: calm & crazy

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

name: Zelda height:12ft weight:200lds age:25? Style: goth skin: light tan

body: lean race: dragon hair: blonde short eyes: hazel bonded; soundwave

weapon: axe and dagger personilty: mean/hateful D.O.B.:unknown sex:male


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly went and put on my normal outfit (camo capris, black tank and black sneakers with my autobot choker) before leading Raikou to the hanger. There was a new vehicle it was a Chrysler ME Four-Twelve, I admit it looked nice but I knew it was an autobot from the symbol on the hood. Quickly making our way onto the catwalk I yelled out, "hey people I'm home!" causing everyone there to look at us and rush over. Everyone was talking at once till Ratchet told them to shut up and let him though, once he was, I felt him scanning me.

"According to my scans, you are with sparkling. Is it Prime's?" he stated and asked, I started to cry as I shook my head and choke out, "no it is my demon captor that is the father and my forced mate." "Who are all of you? I know you are not of this world. I am known as Raikou or Storm." Raikou said as he rubbed my back to comfort me.

A voice I thought I'd never hear again replied, "We are the Autobots and I am Optimas Prime the leader of them. Are you the Father?" he asked as he moved forward and I slowly walked to him and said, "he is not, Prime but what has happened? I thought I'd never seen you again!" before I jumped onto his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"I have misses you too, Luna." He said as he softly wrapped his hand around me and moved me so he could see me better. "Just please don't die again for a long ass time ok?" I ask him as I smile softly; he simple nodded and held me closer. Ratchet picked me up and took me to rest in the med bay when he saw me trying to hide a yawn. As I was about to deft off, I started to softly sing as I rubbed my belly.

"Shush little one, don't you cry. Now I will sing you a lullaby. Dearest little one, I'll be here for you always, I'll give you my word that I'll care for you. For you are my child, dear little one.

I will love and protect you always. For you are my dearest little one.

Here is my lullaby for you. Hush now dear, it's time for bed.

Hush little one, don't you cry. I will sing you my lullaby.

It is ok little one, no one will hurt you. Sleep my little one, I'll be here for you always.

This is my lullaby for you, little one.

It's time to dream of love, I love you always and forever.

May the heavens and ancestors watch over us till the end.

Now this is my lullaby for only you."

I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face as I dreamt of what the future might hold for me and my child.

A week later after I came back I got to meet the new autobot whose name is Breakaway and that Raikou is his bonded charge. I also found out how Prime came back to life and that he killed the fallen and Megatron (which got him a kiss on the cheek). There was also the fact that Prime's spark mate Elita-1 was alive and is here with him (when I met her I was truly happy for him).

Today I was going to find out how my baby was doing, even if I didn't want this to happen I won't kill or abandon my first child. So I was on my way to the med-bay when I suddenly ran to the restroom to puke. "It's already starting just great. " I groaned before I made my way into the med-bay and sat down on the bed thing. Ratchet came in with the warrior's head healer Angel (which she looked like); they started my checkup (Angel the normal way and Ratchet with scanning).

"Well Luna-sama, it seems you'll have a normal Pregnancy of 9 months or so. I can till you already have morning sickness. Here are your vitamins, just be care and no fighting." Angel told/ ordered me as she looked into my eyes as I nodded. "Hmm interesting, my scans are saying you're having a boy. Though ill have to research it more later.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been seven months since I became with child and became a forced mate to a demon lord. By now I look like I swallowed a whole watermelon, and according to Ratchet my son is going to be healthy. So I'm walking, more like waddling, to visit the med-bay before going to see the others as I wear my simple green flowing dress and flats.

Humming as I walk into the med-bay and sat on a cot to wait for Ratchet to scan me. I smile and greet him, "hey Ratchet! Time for my checkup and now to see how my little Michael is." He nods and starts scanning me before giving me a clean bill of health. I left the med-bay to head to the hanger and see the others.

As soon as I got in the hanger, Optimas gently picked me up and put me onto the catwalk as he said, "hello Luna, how are you today?" "Hello Optimas, I'm good how about you?" I replied. He said, "I've been picking up strange energy burst lately and go from there saying how the strange energy bursts are coming from Inferno but every time we lock on to his position we get another energy burst and he is somewhere else it's almost as if he is searching for something." Frowning as I look up at Prime and say, "Do you think its Megatron he is searching for?" he just nods.

'Or he could be looking for me?' I thought to myself as I went to take a nap on the cot they put in the Auto-Bot Hanger for me. As I was about to lay down, a sudden and sharp pain shot though out my body causing me to scream as I heard a faint splash on the floor. Shit, I was going into Labor! I felt some one pick me up and run my ass to the Med Bay.

After a few hours I gave birth to a baby boy, as I held him and smiled before looking up at Ratchet and saying, "his name is Michael Wolf-Hellsing." When everyone left, meaning Ratchet kicked them out, I started breastfeeding him and softly singing,

"Shush little one, don't you cry. Now I will sing you a lullaby. Dearest little one, I'll be here for you always, I'll give you my word that I'll care for you. For you is my child, dear little one. I will love and protect you always. For you are my dearest little one. Here is my lullaby for you. Hush now dear, it's time for bed. Hush little one, don't you cry. I will sing you my lullaby. It is ok little one, no one will hurt you. Sleep my little one; I'll be here for you always. This is my lullaby for you, little one. It's time to dream of love; I love you always and forever. May the heavens and ancestors watch over us till the end. Now this is my lullaby for only you."

I smiled softly as I watch him fall asleep and whisper, "sleep my Little Prince." Storm gently put my son in a crib that was next to my bed as I started to fall sleep with a smile on my face though my body hurt from the waist down.


	8. Chapter 8

xxX 4years laterXxx

I sat watching my Micheal flying though the sky with his black wings with red tips, thinking that my son was a genius a truly special little boy that would one day leave me. Over the years I thought of Inferno and came to realize that I had a crush on him but I knew he would only want me as his slaved mate, not his equal.

According to Optimas they have been continuing to try to find out why or what Inferno is looking for. I just knew in my heart that he was looking for me and Micheal. Micheal is already more skilled then Ajax and more powerful than his godmother, Tiffany. Soon he will be more powerful than me. I already started his weapon training, along with the other things he will need to learn to survive when he leaves to find his mate.

I started to softly sing as I closed my eyes, "The angel is no longer pure/ but is tainted by her lover's kiss/ her lord tells her/ that she is still an angel./ She is a guardian angel, she fights for her lord/ protects the innocents and guards the gates to the holy city!/

Her hair is that of brown silk, her eyes are that of green pearls/her skin of ivory, she carries a sword of guideness/ She is a guardian angel, she fights for her lord/ protects the innocents and guards the gates to the holy city!/ she has her weakness, it's the devil's minion/

His name is Inferno; he caught her heart at a young age. But she hides her feelings because it's forbidden love/ She is a guardian angel, she fights for her lord/ protects the innocents and guards the gates to the holy city!/ they fought till the end, before they died they confessed their feelings for each other/ they hugged and died in their love's arms/

She is a guardian angel; she fights for her lord/ protects the innocents and guards the gates to the holy city! / her lord knew about them, so he decided to let them be happy/ in heaven, here they spend eternity together/ She is a guardian angel, she fights for her lord/ protects the innocents and guards the gates to the holy city!/" I wipe at the lone tear that fell before anyone could see.

I knew it was stupid of me to fall in love with the male that forced himself on me but I did. Every time I look at my son, I think of him. My heart grew fond of him to the point I fell in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"My Little Prince, come here I have some good news!" I called to my son, he lands right in front of me. "Hello Mother, what is it you need of me?" he asks as I motion for him to follow me. "I wanted to know what you wanted for your 5th birthday since it is coming up." I told him as I tried to figure out if I should tell him about his father soon. "Mother I want to see my Father." He replied and smiled a bit as I smile softly and said, "I'll see if I can find him than my little prince. Now go train with Uncle Hide." He ran to go find Ironhide to train in using guns; I just shook my head and giggled.

Walking into my room before I start to figure out how I am to succeed in getting Inferno to meet his son. 'This is going to be hard to do as it is since I can't let the others know anything.' I thought to myself and rubbed my neck where he had put the mark, also debating on if I should tell him I love him but I knew deep down that it wouldn't be good. I suddenly remembered that I could make a barrier that hides our energies. My mind went into over drive making plans on where and when I'd bring them together.

Over the next couple of days I remembered all the times Micheal asked me about his father and now it was time for them to meet. Everything is planned and ready to go I just need to get my son and signal Inferno. "Micheal come here please!" I called as I grab the bags I packed, he came in and saw the bags be fore asking," what is with the bags?" "I thought just you and me should go camping till a few days after your birthday. I already cleared it with everyone." i told him and smiled. he tackle-hugged me before running off to his room to grab some toys.

I thought to myself 'is bringing Micheal to see his Father truly the right thing to do after all he is a Demon lord', my train of thought was broken by the sound of Michael running back into the room and asked me if he could bring his g.i. joes, I told him no because with all the small pieces he could lose them: but then as if someone else came over me I told him to grab his ken-do sticks and as he ran out he yelled OK mamma, and as quickly as the feeling came on it left and i had a strange feeling it was Inferno.

But I just shrugged it off but it remained in the back of my mind it felt like his power and I didn't even realize Micheal was back in the room trying to hand me the ken-do sticks to put the in the bag, after putting them in the bag I told him it was time to go. As we walked out onto the tarmac, I grabbed his hand and teleported us away to a forest clearing. I put up my barrier before sending a bit of my power through my mark to call him to us.


	10. Chapter 10

through the eyes of Inferno

After leaving Luna crying in the fetal position Inferno went to his throne room the smell of blood and death was thickest in this room the throne made from the bones of Infernos father after thousands of years of being dead still had bits of flesh clinging to bone an eerie blue flame flickered in both eye sockets. Still hangin in there I see father even Immortals can know suffering by the hands of there kin. The low lit room seemed to darken as the blue flames in his fathers skull seemed to dance in a rage then a low whisper with many voices in it it came from nowhere saying you may have destroyed my body but my mind is still intact.

But the mind is a fickle thing with no body the mind begins to wonder and you just like mother will fall apart and then i will rule completely and Inferno left the throne room annoyed. I walked out into the courtyard and layed in the blood filled pool and looked up only to see the Hydra at the gate ripping another demon apart Inferno sighed thinking to himself 'when will I have a challenge with a wave of my hand I could destroy galaxies with a flick of a finger I can wipe out entire armies hopefully with my offspring ill be able to spar at full power for once. But that Luna there is something about her power something unique ill let her out I must speak with her tell her why this is important I need a challenge a worthy opponent. Inferno arrived outside the door where he left Luna he opened the door only to see someone disappear with Luna in there arms.

He started searching everywhere for her and his offspring everywhere he went in search of them his anger grew he wiped out droves of enemies in a blink of an eye. After 4 years of searching he felt it a power kind of like his but it was different he sensed something unique something he had not sensed in these long 4 years and as quickly as he sensed it it was gone again. But it was to late he had locked on but he did not want to go he was no longer angry he was content as if he knew he would see them soon and then he heard her he heard Luna speaking his name in doubt and that's when he found out about his son and the trip and he decided to take him to the underworld and train him in the demonic art of war so that finally ill have the fight I desperately desire. Inferno laughed as he remembered what was told to him by his father before he did to his father his current state 'if you search for a challenge your bound to find it'. He pulled out his sword drove it half way into the earth ( 15 feet is half the swords length ) and focused his power into a huge pentagram formed in-front of Inferno burning a circular clearing in the woods and used his mind to tell Luna to bring his sons Ken-do sticks to train and in the middle of the pentagram sat Inferno legs crossed eyes closed blue fire began to ignite around inferno as if he himself was igniting the air.

The trees around the outside of the circle began to twist and char and as they swayed in the wind and it went through the branches the tree almost seemed to groan in agony this once peaceful and tranquil spot was now dark and twisted as if a part of the underworld was brought to earth and it is here Inferno waits and meditates till his son shall find him and his training begins.


	11. Chapter 11

Sighing I knew he wasn't going to come, I turn to Michael and told him, " Michael you have learned all you can from me and the others. Now it is time for you to find your Father and train with him. I know you feel like something is calling to you. take your bag and remember i will always love you my sweet little prince." i gave him his bag before hugging him one last time. He knew without me saying it that he must do it on his own with out me helping. "bye Mother, i love you to." he said before flying off.

I made my way out of the clearing and dropped the barrier before i walked into a hidden cave. This was no regular cave, this is the cave that leads to my sacred place, Where only those with my blood can enter. After I got past the traps, I looked around at the main chamber. The onyx floor gleamed as the torches lit themselves,shining onto the rest of the room making it feel more intimate and I couldn't help but be happy to be here. Setting my bag down onto a chase lounge, I stripped down before going into the hot spring that was in the back of the room as I try not to worry about Michael.

After a while I made my way out of the spring and drying off, I went to my bedroom and laid down before going into a tranced meditation to reconnect to my ancestors for advise. Silvery light soon encased my body to form a shield, so no harm can come to me as I meditate.


End file.
